


Double Date

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: fan_flashworks, Cosplay, F/F, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeris asks Jessie and Tifa to meet her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Double"

Friday night was sweltering and it felt like the entire population of Sector Seven was here. Tifa hurried around the cramped bar, only returning to Jessie at the counter when her tray was empty. At least the the Seventh Heaven was now a success; there had been far too many nights when the place remained deserted. They stayed open as long as they could; Tifa waiting behind the bar to greet their customers with a smile, ready to take their order. But no one came and as it grew later, the streets seemed to only contain the last people she wanted in her establishment. 

Back then Tifa wondered if she had made the right decision with the bar. The thought kept her awake long into the night as Jessie slumbered beside her. She assured her girlfriend all was well; their lack of success was natural and expected at this point. Tifa told her it would take time to draw in the crowd. This was not a lie per se, more an oft repeated maxim for this type of business. It was still disheartening, but Tifa refused to give up. They had to be patient. At least time had proven her right, but there had been so many frayed nerves and no sleep until the early hours of the morning first.

They were fine now. Well as fine as one got when living without sunlight beneath metal plates. Down here where everyone was poor and those above did not care. At last broke more than even each night; it was not yet enough to count as a success, but it did not do well to dwell on the negatives. They kept their heads above water; more than some unfortunates were able to do. Even if they were sleeping in the basement; the cost of a separate apartment more than even a year's takings right now. And that was before they factored in what the Seventh Heaven cost to run. There had been moments when it all seemed too much, when it might be easier to just leave. Not be in the capital any more. The usual idle thought was of striking out and seeing what life would be like in Kalm. Or further afield. Maybe they could go to the port. Another bar in Junon faced stiff competition from all the others, but they would never be short of customers.

The thoughts always melted away when it was time for bed; when Jessie rolled and Tifa curled against her. In those close, intimate moments, Tifa knew she could not pass this up. Not now. Not after so much time and effort. Not now as the bar became more popular and drew in more customers from further and further away. In the light of day the thoughts did not hamper her at all. As much of a compromise as the bed was it was hard to leave it; no pressing errands necessary until past noon. More than enough time for a passionate embrace, a lazy, sensual, invigorating start to the day. Their home was here; they could not leave now.

Tifa's cheeks felt warm as she weaved among the crowd and tried to think of something else. The clock above the bar read 11:00 and Tifa smiled as she stepped behind the bar again. And here was the other reason to not leave the city. A girl in a pink dress, a basket of flowers in the crook of her arm sauntered through the crowd and leant against the bar.

"Hi, Aeris," Tifa called over the noise. Jessie echoed the greeting as she served another beer to a customer further along the counter.

"Hi," the flower girl smiled in response. "For you, as usual." She fished a bouquet out of her basket and passed it across the bar.

"Thank you," Tifa said, passing back the handful of coins Aeris charged. It never seemed quite enough for something so rare and so precious, but Aeris insisted. She had been their first customer and a regular ever since. The night they met she appeared in the doorway just as Tifa conceded defeat and told Jessie they would close for the night. Aeris was unusual. So incongruous to the slums; she wore a sun dress for a place without the sun and sold flowers where there was no grass. Their most loyal and chattiest customer.

The bouquets put a dent in their already dwindling savings, but Tifa could not resist the offer of flowers that night. Aeris never charged more or less from then on, returning each night at the same time. Where was she getting the flowers from? There were stores on the upper plates; or at least there were stories about such places. Stores that imported their flowers from outside the city, struggling to keep them alive as they succumbed to decay and rot. The unanimous agreement was that they did not compare to the miracle blossoms Aeris carried. How she did it remained a mystery, and one Tifa kind of liked. It was not as if Aeris was just sneaking out of the city to harvest flowers given the barren land that surrounded the city.

Aeris always ordered the same drink and Tifa made it without prompting; a thick, creamy liquor over ice. Aeris nursed the glass as she chatted to both Jessie and Tifa as they worked. She always left well before closing, remarking that it was a fair trek back home; wherever her home might be. How far did she go? And was she okay? Aeris always carried a quarter-staff; Tifa assumed she knew how to use it. What would she do if Aeris did not come in one day? The thought of her getting in trouble was worrying. No. She had survived on her own to this point; Aeris would be fine.

Aeris surprised Jessie and Tifa by ordering a second drink and then a third. The evening was wearing on and the bar beginning to quieten by stages.

"Still okay, Aeris?" Tifa asked as she and Jessie washed up the used glasses as the gap between orders grew.

"Certainly," she replied. "Though," she added after a pause. "I did want to ask you both something."

"Oh?" Tifa said, raising one eyebrow. This was new.

"I wondered if you would both like to come to lunch with me. Tomorrow." 

Tifa glanced at Jessie who shrugged. "Sure, we can do that. Any particular occasion?"

Aeris smiled, ducking her head for a moment. "I've... started seeing someone," she said. "And I wanted them to meet you."

"Hey, congrats," Jessie said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure at first. I mean, I..." She shook her head. "I think you'll understand tomorrow."

"Do you mean to be this mysterious?" Tifa asked.

Aeris shook her head. "Sorry. Just a little worried about..." She glanced to either side. "Certain things being known by the wrong people."

"Is that why you didn't just bring them here?" Aeris twitched and looked nervous. Tifa spoke fast. "Hey, you don't have to explain. Just let us know where and when you want to meet and we'll be there," Tifa said.

Aeris smiled. "There's a church near the outer wall in sector five..."

"Oh, I know where you mean," Jessie said. "Wait do you live in that sector?" Aeris nodded. Jessie whistled. "That's quite a trek."

"I'm used to." She smiled. "Anyway; if you want to come, we'll meet inside there. And, it'll be a picnic," Aeris said.

"Okay. I think we can make it," Tifa said. "Any particular time?"

"Any time between twelve and one would be best."

"We'll be there," Tifa said.

"Do you want us to bring anything?" Jessie asked.

Aeris shook her head. "I have everything all set." She downed her drink and hopped down off the bar stool. "I should get going though; I'll see you both tomorrow?"

"Yep. See you, Aeris," Tifa called as the flower girl strode out of the bar and into the perpetual murk of the lower city.

* * *

"You sure it's this one?" Tifa asked as she stared up at the imposing doors.

"Only church in the sector. Actually I think it's the only one in the city. If not here, I don't know where she meant," Jessie replied.

"Do you think we should have dressed smarter?" Tifa said, tugging at her skirt.

"Tifa? It's a picnic. I doubt this is going to be at all formal," Jessie replied. "Plus it's not like we could make it home and back in time."

Tifa sighed. "I suppose so. Okay; let's go have lunch." She pushed the door open. Aeris looked up from a blanket spread across wooden floorboards. There was a cluster of food at the centre and Tifa noted the absence of anyone else in the interior. She caught sight of the flowers. "Wow," she breathed. A huge clump of grass and multicoloured flowers lay beyond their friend. It was an impossibility, and yet they were there. Flowers; actual greenery in the lower city. A place famed for failed attempts and con-artists who convinced others that the ground was not as poisoned as supposed.

"Tifa, Jessie," Aeris called as she got to her feet. "You made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Tifa said, her gaze still locked on the flowers.

"Is this where...?" Jessie asked, gesturing to the flowers.

Aeris nodded. "Yep, this is where my flowers come from. A carefully guarded secret." She looked solemn.

"I won't tell anyone," Jessie said, blinking fast and holding her hands up.

Aeris giggled. "It's not that secret. I think most of the sector knows about it. Anyway; come and sit down. I brought plenty to eat." She passed a paper plate to them both and opened the tubs of dips and nibbles. A woven basket contained a multitude of different flavored sandwiches. "I'm afraid she's going to be a little late," Aeris said as she sat back. "Work stuff."

"'She'?" Tifa asked, glancing at Jessie.

"Told you," she replied in a soft voice. "I win."

Tifa sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, Aeris, how long have you known her?"

Aeris frowned. "Oh, years now. But we only got together recently."

"What's she like?" Jessie asked.

"Most people thing she's over-bearing and scary, but she's a real sweetheart when you get to know her," Aeris replied, a grin creeping across her lips as she spoke.

"What does she do?" Tifa asked.

"Ah, that, will... You'll see." Aeris's grin had vanished. "And please, don't leap to any conclusions when she gets here. It..." She sighed. "It's going to seem weird, but please; trust me that I know what I'm doing."

Tifa and Jessie exchanged a look. "Okay, sure." Tifa caught Aeris's eye. "Aeris? It's really okay? Whoever you're with."

"Even if she works for Shinra?" A new voice asked. Tifa twisted around. Red head in a dark blue suit was watching them.

"Turk," Jessie squeaked and ducked her head.

"Cissnei," Aeris smiled, reaching out to the Turk. "Won't you join us?"

Cissnei did not move. "Are they going to be okay?" She nodded at Tifa and Jessie.

"Yes, yes, of course they are. They came didn't they?"

Cissnei narrowed her eyes. "But you didn't tell them."

Aeris grimaced. "Well, no, but it's not easy to walk into a crowded bar down here and tell your friends that your new girlfriend is a Turk. You don't have the best reputation."

Cissnei sighed. "I know. And it's fine. If your friends have no objections?" Tifa shook her head, her body tensed and ready for combat. What was this? "Then I shall join you." The Turk slipped her shoes off and knelt on the blanket beside Aeris. The flower girl darted her lips to Cissnei's and Tifa ducked her head away. Cissnei sighed again. "I knew this was a bad idea. I think I've rather ruined your meal."

"No," Tifa said. Cissnei blinked at her. "I mean, sorry we're nervous, but it's the... uniform. It's what you are, who you work for."

"I... Yes I do understand that." Cissnei glanced between them. "Does it help if I mention that I am not supposed to let our mutual aquaintance here-" Aeris snorted "-roam around as she pleases? She was supposed to be gift-wrapped and handed to the company science division years ago."

Aeris paled. "And I'm forever glad you haven't," she said.

"It helps," Jessie added. "I mean, if you're willing to do that. But..." Her gaze flicked to Cissnei's jacket.

"Is it the clothes? You know, I can take them off if that would help," Cissnei said. Jessie pinkened at the suggestion and Aeris smiled.

"No, no, it's fine. Don't feel you need to strip for us," Tifa said.

"Actually, that's given me an idea," Aeris said. Cissnei raised one eyebrow. "Not like that," she said, her grin widening despite her words. "I was going to suggest we switch clothes."

Cissnei blinked. "I'm... sorry?"

"You can be the flower girl and I'll be the Turk for this meal. It might help."

"I don't know..." Cissnei began.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Aeris said as she tugged her girlfriend to her feet. "We'll be right back," she said as she dragged Cissnei further into the church, circling around the flower patch.

"Should we go?" Jessie hissed they vanished through the doorway. Faint giggles reached them from the next room.

Tifa shook her head. "No. Aeris trusts her. We should too. Plus, running might get more attention."

Jessie nodded and picked at the picnic. "I would never have thought..."

"Me either," Tifa shot her a wry grin. "The flower girl is full of surprises it seems."

"Far too many. Dating a Turk and all this," Jessie gestured to the garden.

"I am curious how she's managed that."

"Sorry for the delay," Aeris called out. Tifa smirked at the returning couple; Aeris in a suit that was not quite cut right for her, the Turk in a pink sundress and bolero jacket. "So for the rest of the meal, I get to be the scary Turk, and Cissnei gets to the sweet, innocent flower girl."

"'Innocent'?" Cissnei exclaimed. "You?"

"Hush," Aeris replied.

They settled onto the blanket and it felt as though something had shifted. Aeris the Turk and Cissnei the flower girl were much less worrying than dealing with Cissnei the Turk in any capacity. Tifa smiled as Jessie's shoulders relaxed. This could still end up being fun.


End file.
